


Can't sleep!

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Love, Massage, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep and Sal helps to make you sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep!

The room is dark as you lay flat on your back staring up at the ceiling and wishing you could sleep. A snore from the other occupant of the bed made you jump slightly before you smiled wryly in the blackness. The alarm clock on the bedside cabinet showed it was close to 4am and you groan softly, knowing the alarm was set for 6:30am. With a sigh of frustration you kick off the duvet and settle your legs atop of it, enjoying the slight cool air of the room, however in doing so you manage to kick the human furnace beside you.  
“What the f-”  
“Sorry Sal, that was an accident.” You apologise and for a second think he has fallen back asleep so you can't help but jump slightly as his large hand slid across the skin of your stomach, settling against your hip on the opposite side.  
“Can't sleep?” He asks and you nod but then chuckle when you realise that the room is so dark that he can't see you.  
“I just feel really restless and we have to be up in a couple of hours.” Sal shuffled that little bit closer to you until you could feel the barest brush of his skin against yours and the heat radiating off him.  
“Anything I can do to help sweetie? I hate seeing you like this- it ruins your entire day…. And mine.” Because you couldn't see his face you noticed the sigh in his voice and the note of very slight annoyance at his added piece of information and something horrible inside you crawled its way up and out of your mouth. You could only put it down to tiredness and irritability as you found yourself snapping.  
“Well I'm VERY sorry if I'm inconveniencing you. I wouldn't want to ruin YOUR day.” You're immediately shocked by how much of a total bitch you sound and feel tears of shame and remorse spring into your eyes, especially when you feel Sal tense and lean his body away from you. He was the last person you wanted to hurt- ever- but your mouth had engaged before your brain had worked out the ramifications of your actions.  
With hatred for yourself building and lodging deep in your chest you turn away from Sal and stifle a soft sob, the feeling of snapping at Sal not sitting well with you.  
“Roll over.” The deep husky voice from behind you states and you find yourself confused by the request.  
“Sal…. I'm sorry I…”  
“Shhh baby girl- just roll over onto your front and let me help.” With a confused look on your face you roll over onto your front but turn your head so that you're looking at where you assume Sal is laying beside you. The bed dips and groans under Sal’s weight as he moves around until you feel him slide your frame further into the middle of the mattress before a weight settled over your bum.  
“Just relax okay?” You nod into the pillow and take a hell of a lot of pleasure in the feeling of Sal straddling your thighs and bum, the weight of his semi hard cock nestling in the space between your cheeks. Large hands begin spanning the expanse of your back under your nightdress and it’s only as Sal pressed himself more into your body that you realise you weren't wearing underwear and he had your nightdress ruffled up under your armpits.  
The feel of his strong fingers rubbing and pressing into the tense muscles of your back make you groan and you find yourself torn between equal parts relaxation and arousal.  
“That feel good?” Comes the deep voice from above you and you find that you can't do anything but groan and shuffle your body.  
The groan you hear from above you makes your inner muscles clench and your nerve endings tingle as he thrusts ever so softly against your ass, his now heavy erection pressing snugly between your cheeks.  
“Sal.” You gasp, pushing yourself back against him but find that you can't help the groan that escapes you as he plasters himself against your back and pressed a warm wet kiss to the space under your right ear. His large frame encompassing your smaller one so deliciously that you can't help but shiver.  
“You feel so good.” He whispers hotly into your ear and you shiver once more at the sensation of his breath on your sensitive shell.  
“I want you so much!” You push back and attempt to press yourself closer to him, not even air could get between your bodies at this stage. He slides an arm under your chest and across your shoulders and you turn your head to press your lips to the warm sweet smelling skin of his bicep; the scent of his shower gel and deodorant still fresh from his shower a few hours ago.  
You feel his lower half pull away slightly as his free hand fumbles behind you and it takes you a second or two to realise that he is pulling down his boxer shorts- the pair of you groaning as his hot, hard, bare flesh meets yours.  
“Please.” You beg, rubbing yourself against him more insistently and then give a delighted moan when you feel him widen your thighs and run a hand between your legs, his long fingers teasing your bare outer lips, ghosting over the skin.  
“So soft.” He murmured into your ear before pressing further into your skin and you can't help but jerk when the rough pad of his middle finger bumps over your clit before skimming through your slickness and brush teasingly over your entrance.  
“Sal.” You whine, needing to feel him inside you, wanting to feel him buried within you as his large form surrounds you, making you feel loved and protected; he understands your whine, after so long together you both instinctually know what the other one needs.  
“Okay baby.” He soothes, his lips once again finding the sensitive skin below your ear as he aligns his body with yours before sliding in smoothly, the slow and easy route apparently not on the cards for you both this evening.  
“N….uuu….ggghhhhhh.” He garbles and you can't help but chuckle, especially as you clench your inner muscles, squeezing his already snugly encased cock; you know from experience that right about now his eyes will have rolled back in his head and his jaw will be slack as he soaks up the sensations of being joined so intimately with you. Exhaling a ragged breath you press your mouth against his bicep once more and graze the soft skin lightly with your teeth as he begins to rock back and forth inside you- pulling out to the very tip before plunging back in, his size and the position causing you to cramp slightly but the pleasure far outweighed the pain in this circumstance.  
The feeling running through your body surprises you, you weren't expecting to find yourself this close this quickly although judging by the harsh panting breaths in your neck, you can tell that Sal isn't too far from completion either.  
“Sal I'm so close…. Harder.” You gasp and shriek as he does exactly that, pummelling your body into the soft mattress underneath with the force of his thrusts.  
“Jesus!” He exclaims, and a feeling of elation overcomes you as you anticipate that you're both going to finish at the same time; not a very common occurrence between the pair of you as Sal loves to spend time making you fall apart before he enters you.  
Before you can contemplate anything else Sal hits you with a pretty forceful thrust that sends you immediately into pleasurable raptures, your body stiffens and your muscles clamp and the sensations are only heightened by the growl that Sal emits in your ear as he too finds his release. You stay locked together, your eyes filled with coloured dots and your body tingling and spasming in the aftershocks of an orgasm that blindsided you. Your skin feels so sensitive and you find that every brush of Sal’s skin against yours causes a shudder to ripple through you- there is nothing better, to you, than the feel of Sal all around you, his skin against your skin.  
Sal presses a row of kisses down your shoulder and you resist the urge to purr however you do pout into the darkness of the room as you feel him slip from your depths, the inner connection lost but the outer physical connection was like a balm to your soul and you find yourself letting out a yawn. A deep chuckle from behind you makes you smile but you can't help but shiver as Sal slid off to your left and the cool air of the room swept over your sweat slicked back, your flesh dimpling. With Sal at your side he gathers you up into his arms and pulls your head to his chest and you sigh in contentment as your cheek presses against his warm damp skin. Another yawn takes you over and you finish it with an embarrassed chuckle.  
“Think you could sleep now?” He asks softly, pressing a kiss to your hair as his fingers trail down the soft skin of your back. You realise that your nightgown is still ruffled up so quickly you pull it over your head before resettling yourself against your lover and placing your hand across his heart.  
“I love you.” You murmur into the darkness and your eyes drift closed to the feel of Sal’s lips on your forehead as he tells you he loves you too.


End file.
